


Come Sail Away

by mythicait



Series: Aelfe Oneshots [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fighting As Foreplay, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr request from an anon for Aelin x Rolfe!





	Come Sail Away

“Could you be any more pretentious? Rolfe Mycenia, Lord of Ilium High, everyone bow before me!” Aelin made a mocking bow, glaring at him when she stood tall again. 

Relaxed in his usual seat in the bleachers, the raven-haired boy in front of her smiled, crossed his arms and innocently said, “I rather prefer the title of king, actually, but thanks for acknowledging my nobility, Galathynius.” 

Restraining herself, Aelin managed not to cuss. They were already kicking up enough of a fuss at the Friday night football game, she didn’t need to attract any teachers. Lysandra and Manon were backing her up, glaring at Rolfe’s cronies while she stared him down. His deep, sea-green eyes held enough mirth that she wanted to take him down a peg. 

“Can’t take a joke, Galathynius? I would have thought you had tougher skin than that.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mycenia! I forgot that you have to make fun of other guys to make up for how fucking tiny your dick is.” Rolfe’s eyes flashed with anger and Aelin threw him a smug smile before stalking off the bleachers and towards the school building. The comeback wasn’t that original, but she took satisfaction in the fact that his friends were muffling their laughter right now. 

Manon stayed behind to watch the rest of the game with her girlfriend but Lysandra moved to follow Aelin. “Don’t worry about me, Lys, I’m just gonna go grab some air and I’ll be back, okay?” Lysandra nodded and let her go. 

Fall was starting to set in and tonight seemed to be the first night where that little bite had appeared, making Aelin dream of hot chocolate and bonfires and Halloween. She shoved her hands into her pockets and made her way across the parking lot and toward the building where she spent an ungodly amount of her time. 

She was just around the corner, out of sight of the field, when someone grabbed her arm.

Aelin smelled salt and sun and she whirled around to throw her arms around Rolfe’s neck. He was kissing her before she had the chance to breathe and she returned it fiercely. It wasn’t long before he had her pressed up against the side of the building and she had her legs wrapped around his waist. 

His lips left her mouth to wander across her cheek and her jaw before he bit the skin below her ear, making her cry out. She dug her nails into his shoulders and tried to concentrate while he did his best to stop her. “Rolfe… why do you always - _ah _\- always pick on Sam?” 

She could feel his laughter against her skin and she shivered, clawing to get closer to him. “The poor kid is in love with you, baby.” Rolfe dragged his nose back up the line of her neck and he whispered the next words against her lips. “And you’re all mine.” 

Twining her fingers through his hair, Aelin tugged his head back until he felt just a touch of pain. “Maybe you’re mine, Mycenia?” 

Sea green eyes glittered as Rolfe looked at her with a softness he never showed anyone else. “Always, Aelin.” 

They spent a lot longer than they should have in the shadows of the school and Aelin had to field several suspicious looks from her friends when they got back - but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, he DOES get her back for that size accusation. 
> 
> Thank you reading, giving kudos, and especially if you comment since it fuels my brain!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr @myfeyrelady, where I generally post faster and will write reqs!


End file.
